


Where Our Lives Lie

by TheLovelySinner



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelySinner/pseuds/TheLovelySinner
Summary: A very short story about you and Shane. More thoughts and feelings on both ends that Stardew left out, I think.
Relationships: Shane - Relationship, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. Foggy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Finally started getting around to this. Been playing Star Dew Valley and decided why not write a fic of my boi Shane?

Your legs were swinging on the docks. It was a nervous tick you had, after all , who would’ve ever thought you’d be sitting with the grumpiest person in Pelican Town? Shane sat to your left, the torches he brought giving light to his blue hoodie. You could see the reflection in his eyes as you sat with him, beer bottle in his hand picking at the label. ‘He’s just as nervous as I am.’ “You ever feel like… no matter what you do, you’re gonna fail?” You hummed in thought, fingers tapping on the beer he gave you. Shane took your silence as a que to continue. 

“....Like you’re stuck in an abyss and you’re so deep you can’t even see the light of day? I just feel like no matter how hard I try… I’m not strong enough to climb out of the hole.” You took a swig of the beer, slightly cringing at the taste. Shane’s eyes watched you as he let out a huff. “I think…” you started, taking sight of Shane’s eyes snapping back to look at you. “I think I understand.” He hummed looking down at his own bottle, his aura slightly disappointed. 

You let in a breath. “I feel like.. I feel as if I’m drowning. I’m swimming in this cold.. Dark river and the tides are so fast.” You let out, taking in a deep breath but it sounds like you're choking on air. You never opened up, every time you did you’d get back lash. ‘Smile and lie, smile and lie.’ “My head gets under the water and I’m struggling to get to the surface. Every breath I take is like water filling my lungs. Sometimes…. I think it's better to drown. Yet, something is still keeping me here.”  
Shane hummed taking in the form of his new friend. You had been kind to him ever since you laid eyes on him. You greeted him everyday, hell even gave him gifts. You didn’t stop even when he had spewed insults and harsh words dripped from his lips. You were too good for him, he didn’t deserve this. You let out a shaky exhale; he wasn't saying anything. ‘Oh I’ve really done it. I’ve really messed up.’ Anxiety coursed through your veins as you started to panic.

“Thank you.. For telling me that,” Shane muttered looking you in the eyes. You furrowed your brows, confusion etched on your face. “It just means a lot,” he explained. You hummed in acknowledgement, giving him a small smile. “I should be thanking you. You were the one who opened up to me first, after all.” You could faintly see Shane’s cheeks turn pink from the torch light. “I-it's really nothing,” he stuttered out, averting his gaze.

Your lips stretched out in a smile ,’He is really cute.’ You both sat in comfortable silence, legs dangling off of the pier. Shane caught the moon's rays reflecting your skin. It was ethereal in a way on how it shined in your eyes. ‘They are really beautiful…’ Shane scanned your face, taking in the beauty of it all. He looked at your lips, the rays of the moon reflecting light on it. You turned to him, a smile graced on your lips. You started hoisting yourself up from the docks with your hand, not seeing the disappointment etched on Shane’s face. "Goodnight Shane; thank you for the beer." He raised his bottle to you as a goodbye and a smile on his lips. “Until next time, Farmer,” he said as your form retreated back to the farm.


	2. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kinda like how this is headed, so why not make another chapter?

Shane grumbled as his alarm clock busted his ears. He turned over letting out a huff, turning it off forcefully. ‘If I ended it all I wouldn’t have to do this,’ he thought, flopping onto his back and looking up at his ceiling. The chipping blue wallpaper reminded him of his shitty JojaMart job. Shane thought about how he got stuck in Pelican Town in the first place. He let out a groan as he got up from his bed, shivering from his cold room. He trudged to the bathroom in the hall, noticing how his stubble was more prominent. Shane sighed making a mental check to shave and get his shit together. ‘It’s going to be a long day..’ he thought.

Shane stepped out into the crisp autumn air. The trees adorned a multitude of bright oranges and reds. Winter was almost right around the corner and the animals of the woods were already preparing for hibernation. ‘Wouldn’t it be nice to hibernate,’ Shane mused, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. Shane shuffled to work, hoping a gust of wind would maybe blow him away. As he stepped into town he saw you. God, they looked cute today.  
They had dirt smudged on their cheeks, a big straw hat covering your eyes from the sunny fall day. You waved at Shane, a big grin stretched out across your face. You were carrying a basket full of crops across your left arm. Shane gulped, heart fluttering as he saw you. ‘God what is wrong with me,’ he thought walking faster. ‘I really need to get my act together. I’m no good for them, they deserve better.'  
'Maybe if I walk faster they won’t try to talk to me.’ Even though Shane prayed and prayed to whatever gods were listening to his prayers, they ignored him. A hand touched his shoulder and when he turned around you were giving him a smile. “Good morning Shane,” you said,the basket of crops propped up on your hip. “I hope you got home alright and you’re feeling better,” you said, giving him a soft smile. Shane’s jaw clenched and his eyes turned dark.  
He didn’t need you to care, or to give him pity for his words last night. “Why are you still talking to me? Don’t you have work to do?” You retracted your hand from your shoulder, brows drawn together. “I just thought-,” you started but Shane cut you off. “Well you thought wrong. I don’t need your pity, or your friendship. Just leave me alone, I have places to be.” He regretted the words as soon as he saw your hurt face. The pure happiness in your eyes left and it was replaced with something more sad. You sunk more into yourself as you swiveled around, the basket bumping into your left thigh. “Goodbye Shane,’ you muttered heading towards the direction of your farm. He watched you leave, filled with regret and guilt. ‘Why do I keep fucking things up.’ “Fuck,” Shane said to no one in particular.  
Who would’ve thought the sweet, caring farmer would have warmed Shane’s heart. If somebody told him a few weeks ago that a farmer would open him up, causing him to vulnerable and weak, he would’ve laughed in their face and tell them to fuck off. Normally he wouldn’t care if he hurt somebody; he’s disappointed so many people now what’s one more to add to the list? This, this was different. Somebody actually wanted to know him, and see Shane for who he was. Even with all the harsh words and insults he threw, they still were sweet and cheery as ever. “Shit,” Shane cursed, running his hands through his hair. ‘There’s no time to regret it, just shove it down and move on. We’re going to be late.’ Shane shoved his hands forcefully in his hoodie, quickening his pace to the grimy, depressing atmosphere of JojaMart.


	3. Hurtful Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encounter Shane at Joja Mart.
> 
> TW: There are negative thoughts in this chapter homies, so please read with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a trigger warning in the summary because does anybody really read author notes? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoy writing this!

The cans clanking on the shelves and the bright fluorescent lights give Shane a headache. The bright, blinding blue of the Joja uniforms reminded Shane of his failures. The damn blue work hat mocked him every time he saw his own reflection in the shiny, clean floors. Morris was on his ass about every little thing, making him want to rip his own hair out. The condescending smirks and the snide comments really helped drive Shane off the edge. How Shane even manages to keep his cool is a miracle.

 _Clink, clank, clink clank, bang._ The noises of the cans and Joja products hitting the shelves echoed in your ears. Pierre’s was closed and you were in dire need of new crops. The crows had managed to eat most of your crops, leaving sad destroyed ones in their wake. You would rather buy seeds from Pierre’s, for the more organic selection than Joja’s. God knows what Joja does to their products, you could only imagine from working in that shitty, claustrophobic cubicle. The bright lighting in the mart made your head start to hurt. Everything was too blue, and too depressing. The aisles were barren and it was too quiet. You shivered from how cold it was, and scanned over the aisle’s signs. You didn’t find a sign pointing to you saying ‘seeds’. If anything, there was only canned, artificial food on the shelves. _‘Life’s better with Joja!’_ was on the very blue walls. You snorted at their shitty slogan. “Can I help you?” You jumped a little at the voice to your left. A cute red headed girl with a green sports visor sat behind the register. “Uhh y-yea!,” you managed to stutter down, warmth flooding your cheeks. You walked over to the register, hands down on the counter. The girl smiled,”What can I help you with?” You drummed your fingers on the counter collecting your thoughts. “Do you know where the garden aisle is?” The girl smiled and nodded,”Yes, they’re on aisle eight!” You nodded and gave her your thanks, setting a fast pace to the aisle.

Shane finished restocking the food aisle. As he got up a dull pain spread through his knees. He let out a huff, using the palms of his hands to push himself up. He sighed as he glanced at the time. _1:47_ , the clock read. It felt like the damn clock was spitting in his face and mocking him, but granted everything in JojaMart seemed to mock him. Shane bent down to clutch the box, feet aching trying to beg him to rest. He couldn’t, he didn’t want to get chewed out by Morris. Shane didn’t feel like being humiliated today, thank you. Shane strolled over to the next aisle, but stopped in his tracks. There you were, squatting down, picking out fall seeds. He quickly ducked in the next aisle, trying not to panic. You haven’t talked to him in a few days after that one encounter. He hasn’t even seen you around the square; It’s almost like you disappeared (which is hard to do considering the fact Pelican Town is so damn small). Flight or fight activated in Shane as he debated what to do. He knows he needs to apologize for how he treated you, he was an asshole. On the other hand, he was too scared. ‘ _You’re weak. You’re a coward. All you do is drink, sleep, and work. Can you really blame them for avoiding you? You don’t deserve them at all, you deserve to die alone. Why haven't we done it yet? What’s keeping you here? Why are we-?’_ “Shane?”


	4. I've Got Your Back Chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Shane have a talk in the shampoo aisle. Plans and Satan himself ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trucking along huh. Im actually kinda enjoying writing it tbh.

He froze; he couldn’t move. Your voice echoed in his ears. His fists clenched at his sides, they were turning stark white. ‘In and out. In and out. Breathe. Breathe. BREATHE-’ “Shane,” your voice repeated, your hand placed on his shoulder for comfort. Your voice sounded so far away. He could hear it, but it just echoed. It sounded fuddled and distant. He jumped when he felt your hand gently squeeze his shoulder. “Sorry,” you mumbled, dropping your hand to your side. Shane swallowed a lump in his throat, tears threatening to break. He wouldn’t cry not like this. He shouldn’t be crying over something as dumb as this, he was acting like a baby. “I-its fine,” he managed to choke out, back still facing you. Why were you being nice to him? Hadn’t he hurt you enough? With the insults and the harsh words? Hadn’t he brushed you off to the point where it made you upset? Marnie's words echoed in his ears, “You’re lucky they’re even talking to you Shane. With the attitude you have it’s a wonder why they’re still caring about you.” Shane let out a labored breath, it was shaky. He wasn’t going to cry in this godforsaken store and let you see how weak he really is. He wasn’t going to let Morris finally see him break; he wouldn’t hear the end of it. Morris would just bring it up repeatedly with a malicious smile on his face, knowing Shane would just have to endure it. 

“I’m sorry,” Shane choked out, refusing to turn around and look at you. Your heart hurts hearing him utter those words, your body language became softer. He sounded so small, so lost, so..done. “It’s okay Shane, I mean it. We all get upset sometimes and we all lash out.” He shook his head huffing out a sad chuckle. “No it’s not okay.. I shouldn’t have..,” he trails off, a couple of tears running down his cheeks. ‘Why am I crying? This isn’t a big deal. I’m really breaking, I’ve reached my breaking point.’ “Shane, look at me. Please.” He shook his head, standing his ground. He heard your footsteps, and when he opened his eyes he saw your feet in front of him. “Shane it’s really okay. Please try not to blame yourself. I forgive you, there’s no harm done alright?” You were just saying that. There was no way you would forgive him for being so harsh and cold with you. 

There was no way, especially after the days you avoided each other. But you were so kind, so thoughtful, so sweet. You were so caring and loving, and he just turned you away. He didn’t deserve this kindness, he didn’t deserve you at all. Yet, he found himself nodding to your words. God knows what made you be the one thing to keep him somewhat stable. Shane slowly lifted his head up from looking at the ground. He saw the sincerity in your eyes, and the soft smile on your lips. He saw his own reflection in your eyes. You squeezed his shoulder, fingers clenching the god forsaken uniform a little bit. Your eyes stared into his; it was almost like you were looking into his soul.

‘They probably are,’ Shane thought. “What time do you get off?” you asked. Shane’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would you care? “I get off at five,” he answered. You smiled a big smile, your eyes crinkling. You looked cute. “Why?” You nervously shifted one foot to the other, playing with the seed packages in your left hand. “A-after your shift... Do you wanna do something? Watch a movie? Take a break from life for a while?” Shane’s heart stopped. Was this a date? “I-if not that’s totally fine, I understand,” you said all too quickly, cheeks turning red. You were cute. “No no! I-i’ll totally come, I’ll be over around five thirty,” he found himself saying. Your face lit up, beaming really hard.   
“  
Great I’ll-” You were interrupted by a cough. Shane turned around and to his horror, Morris was standing behind him eyebrow arched, arms crossed. “Is there a reason you are not stocking the shelves, Shane?” Morris asked, a sneer across his lips. Shane inhaled, anger coursing through his veins. He was humiliated and embarrassed beneath the anger, though. “I was having difficulty finding something! I was just asking him for directions. It’s my fault, really,” you jumped in the conversation. You were a lifesaver, a literal angel. Nothing was said from the three of you for a few seconds. Shane was holding in a deep breath, praying to any god up there listening.  
He really didn’t want to deal with Morris, especially right now. Morris’ face started to turn a little pink, upset (and embarrassed) that he couldn’t humiliate Shane and get him in trouble. 

“Sorry, I must’ve gotten confused,” Morris mumbled. “Good job Shane,” he choked out. Shane was shocked.   
Morris was a pain in the ass to deal with, yet you turned him away. All like it was nothing too. Shane had to use all the power he could muster to not smirk, or kiss you right then and there. Maybe both. He nodded in acknowledgement, leaving Morris to mumble out an excuse and leave you both in the aisle. “  
Thank you,” Shane sighed, finally relaxing. “No problem. I must be going on my way, crows destroyed quite a good number of my crops last night. I’ll see you around five thirty Shane,” you gave me a nice smile, nose wrinkling a bit. Shane smiled, gave you a quick goodbye, turning to work on the next aisle. ‘Yoba, let five thirty come sooner.’


	5. Smooth as a Smoothie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I am currently out of town!

Five had finally rolled around. Shane let out a sigh of relief, stretching his aching muscles. After the encounter he had with you and Morris, Morris had avoided Shane throughout the rest of his shift. Shane couldn’t be any more delighted. As Shane got ready to clock out, he smirked at the sight of Morris’ head hung low in shame. ‘Finally the bastard got what he deserves.’

To say you were freaking out about tonight was an understatement. You were running around trying to get your small house clean. You don’t really host any parties or get togethers with the people in Pelican town. If anybody came by the farm they never entered the threshold; they typically stayed outside, chatted for a bit, and went on their merry way. ‘Thank Yoba Robin had expanded the house,’ you thought. You wouldn’t have to clean your room in a rush like a mad man. ‘Just leave the bedroom door closed and pray Shane doesn’t have to pee.’ You were nervous and jittery. You weren’t sure what caused Shane to break down in the next aisle beside you, maybe he had seen you and hid, but you weren’t quite sure. It would make sense, but you were too focused on taking in all the seed selections. It was a wide selection! You were a bit overwhelmed. You scrubbed the dishes in the sink with the speed of Sonic himself. You were trying your best to present yourself as someone clean and articulate. Your arms began to ache from scrubbing the pans so damn hard. ‘It’s like it’s laughing at me,’ you thought. You glanced at the time. The clock read 4:55 dauntingly, almost as if to mock your current state of being. “We shouldn’t be freaking out so much,” you chided yourself out loud. ‘It’s just a friend thing. We’re just hanging out and watching a movie. Nothing else.’ The oven beeped signalling that the pizza was done. You weren’t entirely sure what pizza Shane likes, so you chose a simple cheese one just to be safe. You sighed with defeat, drying your hands off on the apron you wore. Grabbing the oven mitts, you set the hot pan on the stove to cool off. “It is a bit early,” you mused checking the time once more. “We have about fiftenish minutes until Shane arrives.” You scanned the room, double checking to make sure everything looked neatish. There was still clutter on the table with all your sketching supplies, but it adds more character to the place. You got yourself a drink from the fridge, settling on the couch to try and rest your nerves. Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least.

Shane began fiddling with his hoodie after he had knocked on your door. It was a nervous tick he couldn’t help but do. ‘I really need a new one,’ he thought. Shane perked up once he heard shuffling on the other side of the door. “Just a sec!” your voice rang through the door. Shane became bemused, ghost of a smirk on his lips. You sounded just as nervous as he was, that was good he supposed.The door knob turned and behold, there you were covered in flour. It was in that moment Shane really came to the conclusion he’s fallen for you hard. You wore a cute little apron, jeez you had the whole chef gig down. A pleasant smell wafted through his nose, he could feel his mouth water. Your cheeks turned a little pink as you noticed Shane look you up and down in your attire. ‘Fuck I forgot to change, oh gods,’ you thought, the small amount of confidence you somehow mustered shrinking away. “Sorry I probably look like a mess right now huh,” you mused, trying to make things not so awkward. Shane’s lips quirked up into a smirk. “You may look like a mess right now, but you’re still a cute one,” he remarked. ‘Real smooth Shane, real smooth.’ Your cheeks somehow turned pinker, but you let out a little giggle. God, how he wanted to make you laugh. You moved to the side holding the door open. The glow of the lighting in your house was reflecting on your face. You were so beautiful, so ethereal, this couldn’t be real. You had to be an actual angel. Shane could see some flour adorned on your cheek, a soft smile spread across your lips. “Come on in,” you said holding the door for him as he entered. ‘Gods, please don't let me wake up.’


	6. Vibing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tv, laughing and chilling ensue! Until.. Something.. Unexpected.. Happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rlly need to be writing more I'm sorry guys :((!! I'm finding it hard for inspo but I am trying my best!! Just some personal things going on but here we are!!

Both of you had your bellies stuffed. Paper plates were forgotten on the coffee table, a few bottles of beer on the floor. A movie played on the TV screen, some sci-fi movie Shane couldn’t remember the name of. He liked it, though. “That was very good, thank you so much,’ he said, a big grin across his face.  
You have never seen him smile so much as he did tonight. You smiled and nodded,”It wasn’t that much,” you replied. Shane’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he was in disbelief. “That’s a fuckin lie and you know it. The dough was amazing and the cheese was really gooey. It was perfect.”  
Shane could barely notice the pink flushing across your cheeks, eyes averting his. You gave him a word of thanks, you weren’t used to compliments all you got were critiques or just plain harsh, cold words. A few seconds of silence passed, but you both snapped back to the movie. The four soldiers were fighting the Nazis and their experiments that had come to life.  
Your eyes held ferocity in them as your favorite character was in danger.  
You had jumped up, leaning forward, determination in your eyes. There was a fire Shane had never seen before. He only saw the soft, kind eyes you gave people all the time. Shane thanked whatever let him be here at this moment.  
He was so lucky to have you. The glow of the lights in your house and of the T.V. screen let Shane notice things about you he hadn’t before. A faint scar on your right cheek bone, the curves of your nose and lips. Your head swiftly turned to Shane, you were so excited and bubbly. You started going off about your favorite character and how they fought off the zombies with such grace. Shane couldn’t help but chuckle seeing your child like nature.  
You were always so guarded and reserved, and to see this side of you made him feel special. You trusted him a lot, he realized. Why, Shane couldn’t guess. Things died down and the excited nature was gone. Now it was just calm, causal.  
You both watched the movie in silence not realizing the closer you two got together.  
Shane could feel your warmth radiating off of his, he could smell the musky undertone of dirt and crops. There was something else to it though, something he couldn’t name. It was just all you. 

“Have you ever…,” Shane trailed off, watching your eyes snap back towards him. You quirked your head to the side, full attention on him.  
“Have you ever..just..thought how different things would’ve been if you hadn't failed?” His question made your brows furrow, a look of thought crossing your face.  
You pulled your lip in your mouth chewing it a bit. “Sometimes,” you started ,”Sometimes..yea I think about how different my life could have been if I just.. Tried harder.” Shane hummed in thought, taking in your words. “If I had tried I wouldn’t have gotten that shitty office job at Joja. The cubicles were just so..dehumanizing in a way. Almost like they were laughing in your face, reminding you of all your failures.”  
You snapped out of thought, looking at Shane in the eyes. “Why?” Shane let out a breath collecting his thoughts. “I dunno, I was just curious I guess. It’s something to think about, right?” You hummed in agreement, taking a sip of your drink. 

A bang came from the T.V. making you snap back to the screen. A grin was on your face as the group of soldiers moved into the laboratory. You were in awe of the effects, and the grace they moved to take down their foes. Shane was watching you instead of the movie; it was a good movie, but you were just so..cute.  
You were animated and passionate about the things you enjoyed.  
Shane wouldn’t complain if he missed anything interesting, or important. You turned to him, eyes shining bright. You were rapidly spewing facts about the movie and it’s idea. Shane did something he never thought he would do before. He kissed you.


	7. Cheesy Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy, fluffy, and sugar sweet chapter between you and Shane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh not sure if anyone actually read author's notes but things do get a little heated? Not like FULL on smut lmao im not that talented, but things do get a lil heated.

His lips were soft and warm. You were shocked to say the least. The taste of beer and the scent of his cologne filled your senses. You tangled his dark hair between your fingertips, causing him to groan, albeit muffled. It was a sweet, messy kiss. Teeth clacked together, noses bumping into each other. Both of you pulled back, letting out a chuckle. “It’s about time,” you remarked. Shane snorted, eyes crinkling from his smile. “Yea yea but I still did it. You weren’t gonna do it. Obviously,” he retorted playfully. You smacked his chest, pretending to look angry. Shane snickered, defending the smacks that came his way. “Oh can it Shane!” you huffed, nose scrunching up. Shane laughed, grabbing your wrists, strengthening the hold he had on them. “I’m certainly not complaining, and the hair pulling tells me you didn’t either.” “Oh _you-_ ,” you were cut off as Shane grabbed a hold of you and kissed you again. 

Shane pulled you towards him, making you straddle his hips. Your words were muffled, but eventually you gave up. Your arms snaked around his neck, fingers brushing the buzz cut on the back of his head. You could feel a little bit of stubble on his cheeks, and chin. It felt very nice, as his hands grabbed your hips more roughly. You whimpered, and gods did Shane want to hear those noises again. His teeth tugged at your bottom lip, bringing it between his lips and sucking on it. You let out a sigh, fingers tangling his hair. Whenever he pulled away your lips were pink and puffy, shining with spit. Your breathing was heavy, both of you having to catch your breath. Both of your cheeks were flushed; the atmosphere was thick. Both of your lips were pulled up with soft smiles, eyes a bit hazy. “What time do you have to leave,” you asked, arms resting on his shoulders.

Shane hummed, his fingers drawing circles on the side of your hips. “Dunno, whenever you wanna kick me out,” he replied. You snorted, eyes rolling but you had a big grin. Shane looked at you with complete admiration and love. He wasn’t expecting that reaction of all things. Why you haven’t pushed yourself off of him and demanded he get out, he’ll never know.  _ ‘ What a miracle,’  _ he thinks. Your thumbs stroked the sides of his neck, snapping him back to his senses. “How come,” Shane asks. You shrugged with your nose scrunching and your eyes shut. “Just curious, I guess. I didn’t want to keep you up too late.” Shane hummed with a smirk pulling at his lips. “Not to?...” Shane trailed off loving the way how quickly your cheeks turned to a shade of red. “No!” you exclaimed, swatting his chest. Shane snickered as he grabbed your wrists from smacking him. “I’m teasing, I’m teasing,” he said between laughs. Your eyes darted to your coat rack in the corner suddenly as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

You grumbled something along the lines of “I can’t believe you” and “You’re a tease”. Shane snorted letting go of your wrists. “Trust me, I’m not looking for that..kind of thing…” he said a bit awkwardly. You looked at him, your brows furrowing and your head tilting. “So..what are you looking for?” Shane drummed his fingers on his left hand behind your couch, his right hand resting on your hip to keep you from falling. “Well,” he started ,“This isn’t really the..situation I imagined for saying this… But I do like you. A lot. I care about you so much, and you mean a lot to me.” You bit down on your bottom lip waiting for Shane to keep going. He averted his gaze from you, his cheeks turning pink. “I’d really really like to date you. If you want! Of course,” He stuttered out. You didn't say anything at all and your eyes were really wide. You didn’t think this would actually happen. 

_ ‘Too formal Shane! Too formal! God they probably don’t want to date you now, and could you really blame them? Fuck fuck fuck FU-.’  _ Shane felt two warm hands cup his cheeks and fingers stroking his cheek bones. “Shane,” you said, tilting his head up. “Look at me.” He slowly lifted his head looking into your eyes. He expected to see coldness there, hatred, pity, or regret. Maybe all four. What he didn’t expect, was to see the warmth in your eyes, and the joy. “I want to date you Shane,” you said, stroking his cheek. “I accept.” Shane let out a small laugh of disbelief. “I can’t believe it,” he muttered. You let out a chuckle as you leaned in kissing his cheeks. He took in everything about this moment in case this wasn’t real. In case he finally killed himself with his drinking, or died, and he was in heaven. Maybe this was all a dream and if it were to be one, he’ll drink up every moment of it and remember. He felt something wet running down his cheeks, followed by your thumbs. “Are you okay, Shane,” You asked with concern. “Y-yea,” he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I’m just so surprised you actually said yes.” Your brows furrowed, lips pulled down a little bit. “Why wouldn’t I ?” Shane breathed in his nose trying to clear the snot. “You deserve so much..better. I didn’t think you’d say yes. I-I thought you’d just be..so disgusted and would hate me. Not that I would blame you. I wouldn't. A-at all.” Your face softened and you leaned to kiss him. It was very soft and very sweet. You were being delicate almost as you were afraid you would break him. “Of course I want to date you Shane. You’re sweet, and yes you can be grumpy sometimes, but I wouldn’t want you to change that. It makes you who you are. Beneath that, you’re soft and caring.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was almost amusing that Pelican Town’s most loved farmer was sitting in his lap, telling him they felt the same. It was so astonishing. He nodded, letting a huff escape him. “Thank you,” Shane said smiling. “Thank you so much.” 

  
  



	8. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been busy with the farm and the Community Center, and have forgotten to keep in touch with everybody, including Shane. Personal problems are slowly popping up in your life, causing isolation from others and keeping your distance. Because of this, you must pay for the consequences.
> 
> TW: suicidal thoughts, and thoughts of depression. PLEASE be careful guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hope you guys were wearing green today (or technically yesterday). I've been binge watching Castlevania and Beastars for the past two days along with isolating myself from others. Slowly been pumping this story out, but we're still keeping up with it! Proud of myself ngl.

There was a crash. Your eyes shot open as you jolted awake. Your dog’s ears perked up, as he lay beside you on your bed for warmth. You stayed very still; the sound of your heartbeat pumping very loudly in your ears. You sat there waiting for another sound. Another loud crash and followed was pouring rain.  _ ‘It’s just storming,’  _ you thought  _ ,’There’s no reason to be afraid.’  _ Even repeating this to yourself as you left your warm safe bed wasn’t enough. You were still at unease as you slipped on some warm clothes. Your dog went under your legs as you were trying to slip rain boots on. “Not today buddy, I’ve got work to do,” you said aloud scratching behind your dog’s ears. Your dog gave you sad eyes and one last lick before going back to bed. You grabbed your umbrella and your satchel, with an energy bar in hand. Just because it was a Sunday and storming didn’t mean you could take a day off. You had plenty of work to do and it was a perfect day to crack open in the mines. You trudged outside opening your umbrella quickly to shield yourself from the freezing rain, then quickly strolling to to your first destination: Marnie’s. 

  
  
Your boots splashed in the puddles after leaving Marnie’s. You had stopped by to get some supplies for your animals. As Marnie made conversation with you in the shop there was a twinkle in her eye. She knew something that you didn't, but didn't say a word. You were curious if Shane had told her about you two dating, but you weren’t entirely sure. You asked if Shane were here, feeling guilty about isolating yourself and shutting him out. The Community Center and the farm was taking up most of your time along with... other personal things. You texted him here and there but you were to swept up about yourself at the moment.  _ ‘I’m a terrible person, he’s my boyfriend.’  _ Marnie shrugged and said something along the lines of “He might be at work, I’m not really sure," Marnie replied as she bagged up your things.

_ Splish Splash. Splish Splash.  _ Your boots were  muddy and wet as you walked south of Marnie’s. You hadn’t explored too much around Marnie’s place yet and there was nothing else really important on your agenda yet. Mining can wait, it was still quite early in the morning. _'I hope Shane is alright. I feel terrible for being so short. Maybe we can have dinner tonight. Ugh, what am I thinking? I'm terrible with relationships. I owe him an apology. He deserves so much better.'_ You heard a groan as you scolded yourself for being so selfish. You snapped to your senses, fight or flight activating.  _ ‘There shouldn’t be any monsters yet, it’s too early.’  _ You hurriedly got out your two daggers from your rain boots. Your hands fiercely gripped the handles as you went into a fighting stance. Another groan reached your ears, but this time you could tell it was a groan of pain. “Is someone there,” you asked aloud, cautiously creeping to the source of the noise. All you got in reply was another groan. Cautiously, you continued your way south, getting closer to the noise. You weren’t expecting to see the site before you.

  
  
  


It had been a few days since Shane had last seen you. He was very busy because of working and well… you hadn’t really reached out to him. Whenever Shane got back from your pizza...date? Was it a date? He didn’t know for sure, but that night he was bubbly and cheerful. Marnie had stayed up to make sure Shane had gotten home that night. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in her nephew’s happy grin stretched across his face. His eyes were twinkling as he entered the house. “What’s got you in such a good mood Shane,” Marnie asked, crossing her arms “Alcohol again?” “Haha Marnie,” Shane snorted as he slipped off his shoes. Marnie crossed her arms and raised a brow. Shane had a blissful smile and looked as if he were in the clouds. “Oh I know that look,” Marnie said a smirk on her lips, cocking her head. “Who is it?" 

Shane let out a chuckle, "You  know me too well Marnie, it’s the farmer.” Marnie squealed and pulled him into a hug. “Oh I’m so happy for you! You make a cute couple,” she rambled on about how great and sweet you were. Shane groaned rolling his eyes. “Okay mom,” he muttered. Marnie snorted as she let go of her tight embrace. They chatted for a bit until Shane bid his goodnights and slipped into bed, falling asleep.

  
  
Shane ran his hands in his hair with frustration. He let out a frustrated sigh as he sat in the corner of the Saloon. You and him weren’t really talking, and when you both did it was very short. _‘Maybe they’re just really busy,’_ he thought as he reread the short texts you had sent. Morris was on his ass again going back to his abusive behavior. Calling Shane worthless and terrible, wouldn’t stop calling him weak. After the encounter you had with Morris in Joja Mart, Morris was embarrassed and for the most part left Shane alone. Now, it was starting back up again. _‘I’m worthless, I’m weak, why am I still here? They don’t care about you, they never did, they were just being nice. They feel pity because of your shitty job, and your depression. Why would they date someone who-’_ Shane felt a hand shake his shoulder. He snapped up, eyes looking at the person who caught his attention. Emily’s eyes showed concern, her bright blue hair pulled back a little bit. “Shane?” she asked, her usual bright bubbly self replaced with worry and concern. He let out a questioning hum in response. “Are you alright?” Shane let out a sigh, bringing his hands to hold up his head. “Just peachy Emily, just peachy.” Her eyebrows knitted together as she squeezed his shoulder for comfort. “Just let me know if you need anything, okay?” He nodded in response and said his thanks. He got up as Emily left him to work behind the bar again, swinging open the Saloon’s doors. 

Shane felt the cold air on his face, huffing out a breath watching it form in the night. He stumbled out of the Saloon and towards his next destination: the cliffs. 

Shane stood dangerously close to the edge of the cliffs. He was conflicted. If he could just get on with it he wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. If he wasn’t so weak and afraid to just end it all right here everything would be okay. Marnie and Jas would move on, and Joja would find a replacement without a second thought or glance. You, you wouldn’t care either. You would just be disappointed in how weak he was, and tell him he deserved to die. The cold stung him, it was as if mother nature herself was telling him to do it. Shane was choking on sobs as he sunk to the ground. “I-I can’t do it,” he whispered pitifully to the skies, as if praying to the gods. The mud was unwelcoming as he sunk to the ground. The wetness of it seeped through his clothes as he curled up for warmth. He was numb from the frostiness of the cold and didn't have the will to get up. This was his fate, right?  _ ‘This is how I’m going to die. I’m going to die in the fucking cold. I’m so fucking pathetic.’  _ Then, as he lied there, darkness took over him. The last thing he could feel was the rain hitting his skin and the cold, icy embrace of death slowly coming to him. He could still hear the loud crashes of thunder, and feel the vibrations of the earth once lightening struck. Then, there was nothing. 


	9. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of your actions, you must pay for the consequences. Are you ready to face judgement and reality as she spits and slaps you in the face? Or will you runaway from the pain you've caused?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last I am pumping out another chapter! I have been non stop playing the new animal crossing and have no energy for anything else. Most of you seem to enjoy this story so I figured if I can't finish it for myself I should finish it for you guys.
> 
> Please be careful again talk of suicide and depression so please be careful yall.

“ _ SHANE!” _ you yelled as you quickly ran to his curled form. “Fuck fuck FUCK!” You stood there frozen as you debated what to do. He wasn’t responding but his chest was still moving up and down.  _ ‘That’s good, he’s still breathing.’  _ You remembered about the umbrella in your hand. You quickly sat down, and maneuvered him into your lap as you hung the umbrella over him. Shane’s lips were blue, and his face was pale. His skin was freezing to the touch. Unfriendly and if as death’s embrace had already gripped him tight enough to take Shane with it. The rain hit your clothes and skin, freezing you to the bones. It wasn’t important; this was all of your fault. You didn’t care about the well being of yourself, Shane had more important problems. If you had just stopped being selfish and focused on him this wouldn’t have happened.  _ ‘If I had thought about anyone but myself, he would be okay.’  _

Coughs erupted from Shane. “...I-I’m sorry…,” he said, teeth chattering. He let out a hiccup causing you to recognize the smell of his breath: alcohol . “No Shane, no baby,” you choked out, tears welling up in your eyes. “T-this is all my fault.” Shane let out another cough, eyes slowly opening. He took in the tears in your eyes threatening to fall. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “M-my.. life... It’s a pathetic joke,” he let out, tears falling. You shook your head as tears ran down your cheeks. “No it’s not Shane, you are wrong You are so wrong.” Shane let out a sad laugh. Coughs erupted from Shane. “...I-I’m sorry…,” he said, teeth chattering. He let out a hiccup causing you to recognize the smell of his breath: alcohol . “No Shane, no baby,” you choked out, tears welling up in your eyes. “T-this is all my fault.” Shane let out another cough, eyes slowly opening. He took in the tears in your eyes threatening to fall. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “M-my.. life... It’s a pathetic joke,” he let out, tears falling. You shook your head as tears ran down your cheeks. “No it’s not Shane, you are wrong You are so wrong.” Shane let out a sad laugh.

“Look at me, love...why do I even try? I’m too small and too stupid to t-take control of my l-life.” He let out a sob, head softly hitting his head on your thigh "Don't say that Shane, if I hadn't been so selfish for once in this goddamn life." Shane shook his head at your remark as he continued, “ I’m just a p-piece of soiled garbage filtering in the wind.” You clenched your eyes shut as tears streamed down your cheeks, running his fingers through his hair. “I’ve been coming here often.. Lately..looking down. Here’s a chance to finally take control of my life..These cliffs.” Shane paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. “B..but I’m too scared, too anxious. Just like always..,” he managed to choke out as he was shivering. You pulled him closer, grasping on the umbrella for dear life, just to try and keep him warm. “All I do is work, sleep, and drink..t...to dull the feelings of self hatred.” His coughs wracked his body. “Should I even go on? Tell me. T..Tell me why I shouldn’t roll off this cliff right now..” Shane trailed off. You were thinking rapidly, knowing whatever you were to say next would have a huge impact on the future. You swallowed the sob that threatened to escape your throat, shaking from the cold.

You were the rock in Shane’s life, this time, he was drowning in that cold, dark river. You had to pull him to the shore now, this time, you will be the one to save him from his  sorrows. “Y-you mean so much to me Shane,” you choked out, tears flailing from your eyes. “I’ve failed you.. This is all my fault.” You sucked in a sharp breath as Shane’s eyes looked up at you, clouded with sorrow and something else: fear. You bit your bottom lip and screwed your eyes shut. “I-I’m here for you Shane. Please don’t do this. There’s so much to live for. I don’t want to lose you.” You grabbed Shane’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m so sorry.” Shane couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Here he was lying weak in your lap, and you were the one apologizing. He’d never seen you cry and yet as much sorrow as there was in your words and face, you looked beautiful. “It’s okay...Thanks...I appreciate that….I really do.” Shane gave your hand a squeeze. “Honey... I think you should take me to the hospital now.” You nodded as you supported Shane up into a sitting position. You set the umbrella between your legs as you hauled Shane up. You had your right arm stretched across his back for support. You shuffled your position until you could grab the umbrella. Holding it over Shane, you both hobbled to Harvey’s.


	10. Should I Make Y'all Suffer Lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey is a worried mother hen, and Shane is not liking the idea of therapy. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very depressed and unmotivated recently and the kudos and the comments I've been getting have been keeping me going. I read all of them and I want to finish this for you guys. I read all of the comments you guys write and it really means a lot. I was nervous about posting on ao3 for the good rep it has, and I don't think I match up to the other writers here, but thank you guys . 
> 
> Next chapter or the one after that might make it angsty idk well see. Sorry for the slow posts and what not ive been playing the new animal Crossing like a bitch. Hope y'all like this one tho!

It was warm. It was dry. Shane’s eyes shot open, letting out a pained groan as he adjusted to the bright lights. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the mint green tiles and the pristine room. Next to him was a cup of water, and some decorative flowers. There, Shane’s eyes found you. You were sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair, hunched over next to his bedside. Your hand was grasped in his with your eyes shut. The only sound that filled the room were your soft snores. You looked peaceful in your sleep, for once you didn’t seem to be thinking. You were relaxed. Peaceful. Almost, dead even.

‘ _How long have I been in here?’_ More importantly, how long have you been here waiting for him to wake up. Shane stroked your hand with his thumb as he watched you rest. You looked innocent in a way. Dark circles adorned beneath your eyes, skin clammy. He felt incredibly guilty seeing yourself look like this. So hopeless, and so lost.

_‘I was an idiot for thinking they didn’t care. Of course they’ve cared, they’ve always cared.’_ The sound of the door opening made you shoot up. Your eyes frantically searched the room. You jumped in surprise as you noticed Shane was awake. “Shane-” There was a cough from whoever entered the room. Both of your eyes snapped up to the person. Harvey stood there with a clipboard in his right hand, a pen in his left. His glasses were perched on his nose and a stethoscope hung like a snake around his neck. “I apologize for interrupting your... reunion, but I need to make sure you are alright.” Shane nodded, “I feel alright, Harvey. How long was I out for?” Harvey flipped through his clipboard, rereading the notes he made. “For a couple days, at least.” Shane’s eyes widened in surprise and his breathing stopped. ‘For a couple of days?..’ Harvey turned to you. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you’ll have to leave the room for a bit. I need to ask Shane some questions.”

“Of course,” you said. Shane gave you a reassuring smile and your hand a squeeze. The door made a soft click as you left the room. Harvey turned to Shane, concern and worry crossing his features. “Shane,” he started, “You’re lucky your condition wasn’t worse. Being in the cold, not to mention in the rain for a while could’ve been fatal.” Shane averted his gaze from Harvey to his hands resting in his lap. Harvey sighed as he set the clipboard on the bedside table. “I’m more concerned about your mental health, though. Physically you are getting better but mentally? That is.. very concerning.” Harvey paused as his eyes gazed into Shane’s. “I suggest getting a therapist. I have a colleague in the city.” 

Shane clenched the thin bed sheets with his fingers as his hands curled up into fists. Noting this, Harvey chose his next words carefully. “I worry for you Shane. Everyone worries for you. Marnie has been notified of the incident that occurred. They..worry for you too. Please, try and be considerate for the ones that care about you. If you can’t do it for yourself, try and do it for them.” Harvey’s voice was soft and held no judgement. His eyes had softened and he had concern over his features. Shane let out a labored breath as his nose got hot and his vision started to blur. Harvey’s hand gave a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. “Thank you, doc.” Harvey smiled, “No need to thank me Shane.” He unclipped his clipboard and handed Shane a small piece of paper. It was a business card. Shane’s fingers traced along the lines of the texture, each wavy line almost never ending. Harvey told him about the medicine he’d need to take and droned on about the possible side affects. Shane hummed in acknowledgement, as he stared at the blocky black ink on the card.

Harvey bid his goodbyes, following the door clicking shut. ' _I really do not want to go see a_ _therapist_ ,’ he thought. Wet splotches of tears appeared on the card, fingers clenching it tight. The door opened causing him to snap from his thoughts. He heard your sneakers squeak on the pristine floor. You slowly sank down into the chair as you collected your thoughts. “I-i’m sorry,” you said after some time. Shane’s brows furrowed, snapping to your gaze. You bit your lip as tears filled in your eyes, threatening to fall. “If I h-hadn’t,” you let out a shaky breath and scrunched your fingers in your lap. “I-if I hadn’t have been so selfish, this wouldn’t have happ-” “Nonsense,” Shane cut you off as he grabbed your hand. “You’re going through some things, you’re busy. I understand.” You shook your head as your tears trailed down, falling onto your intertwined hands.

“Just because I was busy doesn’t justify that I was gone. I wasn’t there for you Shane like I promised. I failed. You could have died Shane, and it would have been all my fault.” “But I didn’t die. You found me and took me here. Don’t get lost in the what ifs. That does more bad than good, trust me. I’m alive and that’s what matters. You didn’t fail me, you just got wrapped up. I forgive you, you are going through some things too. Just please, don’t leave me out of the dark. I’m here for you, just as you’re here for me,” Shane said. You let out a small cry as your tears poured down your cheeks.

“C’mere,” Shane said, stretching his arms out wide. “You’re hurt Shane, you need to rest.” Shane huffed as he rolled his eyes. “Just c’mere.” The sheets fell to the side as he beckoned you to lay in the bed with him. “Shane,” you huffed, “We both won’t fit.” Shane snorted, still beckoning you over. Sighing, you gave in as you tucked into each other. Your arms wrapped around his frame as you pulled his head to your chest. His arms loosely held your waist. “We have each other now love, it’s alright. You are not alone anymore.” “You aren’t either Shane, you were never alone. I won’t fail you this time.” You both held each other for a while (much as you could anyway). The heater kicked on in the room and its warmth surrounded the both of you. Funny how it seemed life has given the both of you a break from the chaos. The rain’s rhythmic tapping stained the glass in drops. Both of you starting to drift off to sleep. A peaceful slumber took over, leaving darkness in its wake . It’s safe again.


	11. The Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From your point of view, this is how the past couple of days were for you as you waited for Shane to wake up. Some things have come back to haunt you.
> 
> TW: Abuse, and some very graphic violence. I wouldn't technically count it as self harm, but still nonetheless PLEASE be careful guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse, and some very graphic violence. I wouldn't technically count it as self harm, but still nonetheless PLEASE be careful guys!
> 
> Also! There's a song that reminds me of Shane if ya want listen to it if not that's chill but! It's called Hardest to Love and it's by the weeknd! 
> 
> Last thing! Fun fact: the two dreams in this chapter are actual dreams I have had. I "edited" them a bit for I can't remember the dreams fully, it's kinda blurry ngl, but I do remember the most grotesque(that the word I should use?) parts.

(TW: Abuse, and some very graphic violence. I wouldn't technically count it as self harm, but still nonetheless PLEASE be careful guys!)

_ Your feet ached as you stood in the kitchen. The heels of your feet were screaming in pain and your left knee stung. Your fists clenched as you hung your head low. A sharp shrill filled your ears. Your sister was cleaning the bathroom with..something. She couldn’t save you from the danger you were in now. She wouldn’t be able to hear your sobs and screams over her cleaning. _ _ She was too far away, anyway. “Please don’t do this,” you sobbed out, tears spilling from your eyes. You choked as you felt the burn in your lungs.  _ **_‘We need to breathe.’_ ** _ “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME,” your mother screeched. “I KNOW WHAT YOU DID. I KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKING DID.” She grabbed a knife that laid on the counter, fingers turning white from the sturdy grip she had on it. You kept sobbing, trying to sputter out a string of “I-im sorry..I’m s-sorry..” She wasn’t having it as she lunged at you with the knife. You tried to scream, but you couldn’t. She screamed as she tried to plunge you with it. Your head hit the back of the fridge; your head stung. You grasped the fork from your sleeve as you blocked the knife. You disarmed her with a shitty kitchen fork and held it to her throat. The sound of the machine in the bathroom rung in your ears. _

Anxiety lept in your veins, your heart in your throat. Your eyes shot open. “I’m safe. I’m safe now.” Even with your self coercing, terror still lived in your veins. Something soft and warm me your hand. Sucking in a breath, you shifted glancing down to the floor. Your dog had a look of concern on its sweet face and its eyes were gentle. “Aww baby,” you cooed as you shifted over. You pat the spot next to you, unveiling the blanket. As your dog jumped up and snuggled itself into your side you couldn’t help but ponder back to your dream.

“Hi Marnie,” you said as you wrung your bag onto the counter. Marnie’s eyes had dark bags under them and her hair was more unkempt than usual. Shane had been in the clinic for two days and hadn’t woken up yet. “Getting some more hay I take it,” she asked with a ghost of a smile. You nodded as she turned around to get the hay together. “I feel if I didn’t my chickens would pluck my eyes out.” Marnie chuckled as she tied the bundles of hay together. “Sassy little things aren’t they?” You snorted as you shifted to take out your wallet. “No need,” she said before you could pull it from your pocket. “Huh?” She smiled, a real, genuine happy smile. “This one’s on the house. You’ve helped Shane for so long and well..he’s alive because of you.” Your eyes widened in disbelief. “Marnie I-” “No buts,” she tutted, “It means a lot to me and Jas.” Even if you felt guilty, Marnie insisted you’d take the hay. You nodded as you put the bundles in your bag. “Thank you Marnie.” 

You took a drag of your cigarette while watching the pretty news lady on the T.V. droning on about the weather’s alarmingly steadfast pace. It was about 9:23 pm. You could pick up a couple words here and there from her fake cheery tone of voice.  _ Thunderstorm  _ and  _ high winds. A high chance of hail.  _ “Like that's something to be cheery about,” You snarked as you took a drag of your cig. An almost empty carton of cigarettes lay on the table, the blunts scattered about. Sure you quit a while ago (or so you thought), but whenever the stakes of the quiet loneliness were about, better to not be driven crazy right? “I can’t believe I’ve sunk this low.” You chuckled as you thought about how your mother would see you now.  _ ‘I wonder how Shane would feel if he saw us like this right now?’  _ You let out a chuckle, setting your glass on the small table beside you.  _ ‘He doesn’t have to know.’ _

_ Everything was distorted. When you moved it felt as if you were trying to trudge through thick mud. Anything you saw was clear. Amusedly so, it was also blurry. The light pink walls surrounded the room. The moon gleamed through the curtains as the reflection caused the  _ _ shadows to paint itself along the walls. There, on the floor, lay a single red rose. You looked down and that’s when you noticed. Oddly enough, you were wearing a very flowy dress. It was pure white, the hems of the skirt reaching to your toes. The tile beneath your feet was icy, causing your toes to scrunch up. ‘What a pretty rose.’ You squatted down to pick it up, using one of your hands to support yourself from falling. As you got up again that's when you noticed; the thorns on the rose. Long, sharp thorns protruding from the rose. They were abnormally large.  _

_ “Fuck,” you muttered. A sharp pain emitted from your finger. Blood was slowly starting to seep from your finger tip. As you brought the rose closer to take whiff, something painful erupted into your stomach. The rose had stabbed itself into your flesh. Your left arm had cut itself open from the thorns of the rose. “Fuck me,” you cried out bringing your right arm immediately to your stomach. The rose’s petals had your blood dripping on it. Some of it even seeped into the petals. Blood stained your pretty white dress very quickly. Tears welled in your eyes as you hobbled out of that godforsaken room. _

__

_ Shane was in the room, surrounded by people. The suit on him fit his figure amazingly, his fair swept back, and his once stubble now pristine. A couple girls were swooning over him asking for a picture and an autograph. You hobbled over to him, his back turned towards you. Everything was getting very hazy as spots started to cloud your vision. Your right arm was still covered in your blood, still clutching tight to your stomach. Shane nor the girls had noticed your existence. The rose was clutched in your left hand, the thorns seeming to disappear. The blood from your left arm raced with blood. Almost like watching raindrops race down the window of the car as a kid. While the girls were fawning over your boyfriend.  _

_ You waited for the girls to leave, not  _ _ wanting to drive attention to yourself. The girls giggled and squealed as they left. Your breathing was heavy and labored. The pain set fire all over your body. Shane immediately turned as your labored breathing caught his attention. His eyes widened with shock. Shane cried out your name as he ran over to you trying to keep you steady. Somehow, he brought your head to his lap. “I’ve called an ambulance! They’ll be here soon!” Tears ran down his cheeks as he let out a sob. You laid there, the rose between your hands and on your chest. It was strangely beautiful. “I’m going to die, Shane. I’m going to die. Aren’t I?” He shook his head clutching his hair,” Don’t say that, please don’t say that. You’re not going to die. God I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” You laughed, but grimaced at the shot of pain; blood spilt out of your mouth. “Don’t move, they’re gonna be here soon.” Shane’s voice sounded strangely far away. The pain was dulling, and your vision was going out. The last thing you saw were the blue and red bright, shiny sirens, and the faint sound of the sirens. _

__

You woke up drenched in sweat. Hail pounded the roof and the winds whipped the trees. The clock on the stove read:  _ 4:38 am. _ “Fuck, fuck that was scary.” You looked down to see yourself in your pajamas and thankfully no blood painting your skin.  _ ‘Thank Yoba I was able to put out my cigarette before passing out,’  _ you thought. A crick in your neck and your sore back was the only pain you felt. The T.V was still on, though this time the pretty news lady wasn’t there. There was an infomercial about some shitty product on trying to trick the viewers for their money. Sighing, you trudged into your bathroom deciding to hop in the shower. “Might as well get started early,” you mused.


	12. Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane leaves the clinic and meets up with you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I've been busy and I've been writing a lot on something else bc I need to get that out of my system lmao this is a filler chapter bc I'm trying to wrap this fic up and finish it but idk how yet

Shane had finally woken up. Granted it had only been two days, but you were still ecstatic. Your boyfriend was safe and warm now. Harvey chuckled as he saw the two of you snuggled up in the clinic bed together. Your cheeks flushed pink whenever he found the both of you like that. Loud snores erupted from Shane and the both of you laughed. “I’ll wake him up in a little while,” Harvey said as you were about to leave. “He sure sleeps like the dead.” He smiled at that statement, that is until he had the look of worry on his face.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to go home alone tonight? It’s gonna be evening soon. I don’t want you to get hurt.” You gave Harvey a grin. “Don’t worry Harv, I got my bike and a kick ass sword if I need to use it.” He chuckled as he pushed his glasses up. ‘What a nerd.’ “If you say so, just get home safe, alright.” You nodded and bid your goodbyes as you headed off into the night.

"Alright Shane, you’re good to go.” Shane hummed in response as he grabbed the bottle of pills adjacent to the bed. “Those should help with any pain in your body.” Shane snorted,”Thanks Harvey, I got it.” Harvey huffed in response and bid his farewell as Shane left the clinic. 

“Agh, c’mon stupid onion,” you cried out. Sweat sat on your brow and dirt settled on your hands. Your fingernails were a bit chipped from trying to pull the onion out of the ground. Looking up as you wiped the sweat from your forehead, you saw the sight of blue in the distance. You spotted Shane walking up to your small cottage. “Shane!” His head whipped around, eyes widening in shock as they settled on you. He bound the steps of your porch as he made his way to the stone fence. You gave him a smile as his arms graced on top of the fence for support. “Finally out huh,” you asked, turning to the damn onion. Shane hummed a yes in response as he watched you try and pull out the onion with amusement.

You hissed as you finally started to pull the thing out of the ground and your fingers screaming at you for release. “That thing giving you trouble hm,” Shane asked as a smile spread across his lips. You snorted as you threw it in the basket next to you. “I’ve been trying to pull the damn thing for ten minutes, almost like it didn’t wanna come out.” Shane chuckled as he watched you with a love struck look on his face. “What?” His lips spread into a smirk as you looked at your questioning gaze. “Nothin, just cute that's all.” Your nose scrunched up as your cheeks started to turn pink. He let out a laugh as he saw your expression. You rolled your eyes and let out a huff with a smile on your face,

“Why are you here anyway?” Shane’s face turned into mock hurt. “Can I not visit the love of my life after I leave the clinic and ask them to spend time with me?” You giggled at his response. “Not whenever you’re laughing at my pain that is.” He snorted at your toothy grin you gave him. After setting the onions in the basket, you grabbed it and closed the gate to your garden. “Jokes aside Shane, I’m glad you’re better now.” “Thanks, but it’s really no big deal.” You huffed rolling your eyes as you made your way to your small farmhouse. “You comin,” you asked with your front door open. “Oh! Uhh yea!” Shane jogged up the steps with excitement. You laughed, “You’re cute Shane.” Giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading inside,leaving him pink cheeked on the doorstep. 


End file.
